Sombra
by Aisha-Gataki
Summary: Completamente inmóvil en medio de aquel escenario mortal, tome conciencia al fin de que había muerto,¿De qué otra forma podría explicar lo que bullía en mi interior?/Justo cuando mi vida comenzaba a normalizarse...mi pasado me perseguia nuevamente.../R


Este es un final alternativo de Amanecer (:era lo que yo imginaba que pasaria

* * *

He venido a enterrar el Amor  
Debajo de un árbol,  
En el bosque negro y alto,  
Donde nadie lo pueda ver.

No pondré flores en su cabeza,  
Ni una lápida a sus pies,  
Pues esos labios que tanto amaba  
Fueron amargos, nada.

No volveré al sepulcro,  
Pues el bosque es frío.  
Reuniré toda la alegría  
Que mis manos puedan abarcar.

Estaré todo el día bajo el sol,  
Donde los salvajes vientos soplan,  
Pero lloraré por las noches,  
Cuando no haya nadie para escuchar.

_(Buried Love_)

_**Sara Teasdale**_ (1884-1933)

**Sombra**

By Aisha_Gataki

Sentada en el borde de aquel acantilado, observe distraídamente a aquella hermosa luna asomarse tímidamente entre la bruma, me concentre entonces en aquella sortija de bodas que sostenía en mis manos, algo en mi interior bullía y se aferraba desesperadamente a los felices recuerdos que me traía aquel pequeño objeto.

Suspire.

Justo cuando mi vida comenzaba a normalizarse… mi pasado me perseguía nuevamente

Una parte de mi quería llorar

¿Esperaba acaso que saliera él entre la bruma? ¿Que todo fuese como antes?

_** -No lo hagas, nunca llores en vano… no por un amor perdido...**__-_Canturreo el viento - _**pues rara vez este es correspondido, ese amor se verá corrompido… la soledad será tu destino y el paso del tiempo lo dejara en el olvido.**_

Y aunque no quería recordar… inevitablemente los recuerdos de aquel día llegaban a mí nuevamente

Generalmente los encierro en un rincón obscuro en mi mente, pero en días como estos, cuando los vestigios de aquella eterna melancolía se liberan, escapando vertiginosamente…surgiendo nuevamente…

Todavía podía recordar ese día…Lo que había comenzado como una mediación pacifica… término en una horrible carnicería

_Solo un poco mas… solo un poco y los podría proteger a todos_

_Me sentí poderosa… algo en mi interior… algo salvaje se regodeaba de la furia mal disimulada y la evidente frustración de Jane y Alec. _

_Mi mente trabajaba a cien, como si hubiese tomado algún tipo de droga_

_Cerré los ojos._

_Los podía sentir a mí alrededor buscando algún punto ciego… forzando una entrada._

_Sentí entonces como Edward se tensaba a mi lado. Lo ignore, necesitaba toda la concentración posible._

_**-Llévatela**__!-Grito entonces Edward a Jake_

_**-¿Qué sucede?**__ – pregunte_

_Todo sucedió de forma rápida y confusa…, con un chasquido sentí como el escudo comenzaba a retraerse…seguido de una presión en mi mente que __aumento hasta que me sentí a punto de esta llar,__y de pronto caía... no acaba nunca…un torbellino de colores a mi alrededor y lo último que capte fue una luz cegadora…arrastrándome._

_Es un olor lo q__ue me despierta, esa esencia quema mi nariz… me recordó al penetrante aroma del incienso. _

_Pestañeo, luchando con los __últimos vestigios de aquella inconsciencia…el mundo gira… no puedo ver mucho pues una humareda violácea me lo impide_

_Todo es muy confuso… siento un vacío en mi mente…algo falta… algo falta _

_¿Pero qué?_

_El rostro sonriente de un hombre me da la bienvenida._

_**-Fascinante- **__dice entonces aquel hombre de largos cabellos negros._

_¿Lo conocía?_

_**-**__** Pero que perdida tan lamentable hemos presenciado hoy mis queridos amigos ¡Ha sido una verdadera lástima!…, él fue una perdida lamentable…**_

_Vislumbre entonces entre el humo violáceo una pequeña multitud de figuras encapuchadas. Todos me miraban fijamente_

_Una chispa se encendió en mi interior... entonces todo se aclaro…_

_Imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad en mi mente… gente siendo desmembrada y quemada, gimoteos animales, fuego y luego… un silencio sepulcral_

_Una escena en particular llamo mi atención_

_Un chico siendo aniquilado… lo conocía… Una voz en mi interior gritaba:_

_¡ES ÉL! ¿NO LO VES? ¡ES ÉL!_

_-Edward- susurre_

_Completamente inmóvil en medio de aquel escenario mortal, tome conciencia al __fin, de que había muerto… o por lo menos debería estarlo._

_¿De qué forma podría explicar lo que bullía en mi interior?_

_Dolía… dolía tanto que no podía respirar_

_**-Tranquila pequeña…**__ - El hombre, que ahora reconocí como Aro, me tendió una mano, tal vez la expresión de mi rostro fue lo que le alerto que ya había recuperado la conciencia o que estaba a punto de perder la cordura_

_No grite… no me puse histérica. Traslade ese dolor a lo más profundo de mi mente, no me mostraría débil ante ellos, por Edward… por su memoria, moriría con la frente en alto con orgullo._

_No me precipite. A este punto estaba segura la guardia me caería encima enseguida antes de que lograra siquiera mover un músculo._

_Tendría__ que haber odiado a Aro, que con tanto descaro había abusado de su poder para llegar hasta mi, tendría que odiarlos a todos ellos, por que habían aniquilado a mi familia, habían destrozado mi alma y sin embargo solo podía culparme a mí misma, todos habían confiado en mí y yo… les había fallado _

_Entonces la imagen de un rostro infantil, la razón por la que estábamos aquí surgió en mi mente_

_**-Reneesme… ella…**_

_Su sonrisa se ensancho_

_-__**Todo a su debido tiempo…Has sido muy astuta mi querida Bella, claro, que tendríamos que pulir un poco tu talento así que tengo la esperanza de que te quedes con nosotros, estoy seguro que te llegaras a encariñar de nuestra querida Jane**_

_**-Y en cuanto a tu… hija,-**__Hablo para mi sorpresa un hombre a su derecha con un aspecto de terrible aburrimiento: Marcus .Era raro escucharle decir más de dos monosílabos - __**ha logrado escapar junto a tu amigo canino, hemos decidido que es suficiente por hoy, por supuesto que si todo sale bien, no tendremos porque… buscarla**__-_

_Capte enseguida el mensaje: __Si te quedas con nosotros no le haremos daño _

_Pero.__.. simplemente ya no me importaba nada. Por Reneesme lo haría_

_Así__ fue como me uní a los Volturi._

Me dedique a escuchar los susurros del mar que arrullándome con su suave cadencia trataba de disipar aquellos recuerdos

Claro que Reneesme cuando se entero se lo tomo muy mal

Yo misma me habría burlado al que hubiese insinuado que podría estar por propia voluntad con los Volturis

**-Papa debe estar retorciéndose en el mas allá-** había dicho ella, le había costado mucho superar la perdida de Edward y después habíamos tenido más de medio siglo sin hablar… actualmente estábamos mejor… aunque todavía me trataba de forma distante.

Jake la cuidaba con mucha devoción, se amaban tanto que para mí verlos aunque traía felicidad en el fondo… dolía pues inevitablemente pensaba en él.

**-Bella-**llamo una voz a mis espaldas interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos…me sobresalte ¿Tan ensimismada había estado que ni siquiera la había notado llegar?

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría allí?

**-Bella-**repitió exasperada

**-¿Qué quieres Jane?-** no me moleste en voltearme

Quería mucho a Jane… en realidad en estos siglos juntas se había convertido casi en una hermana para mí y estaba siendo grosera pero deseaba estar sola, odiaba que me viese así…

Jane debió haber visto el brillo de la sortija en mis manos pues enseguida se ablando

-**Ha pasado mucho Bells, tienes una nueva vida… ¡deberías alegrarte! no puedes sufrir toda la eternidad por ellos…por él-**me tense enseguida, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía el rumbo de sus palabras-** y**…**Dimitri el…**

Sentí como algo en mi se encogía…Maldición…Dimitri

Mis primeros años con los Volturi fueron muy oscuros. No vivía… simplemente... existía. Había caído en un pozo profundo. Dimitri me había ayudado a salir, había sido como una corriente cálida en un desolado invierno, conocí entonces su lado amable, me sorprendí de su historia pues que no distaba mucho de la mía, el me comprendía, y lo que al principio fue amistad, floreció hasta convertirse en algo parecido al amor.

Estaba lastimando a Dimitri con mis ataques de melancolía.

**-El está muy preocupado por ti, y… no es justo para él**, **Bells. Después que te topaste con Ness hace unos meses no has sido la misma, estas muy… rara, amiga… se que Ness se tomo mal tu nueva relación… pero por experiencia te digo que no puedes quedarte estancada**

-**Lo sé-** fue lo único que pude decir- **déjame sola Jay todavía tengo algo que hacer… por favor-**Sentí entonces como se alejaba lentamente

Estúpida de mi, mil veces estúpida. Lo extrañaba… quizá alguien había tomado su lugar… alguien con quien había establecido un vinculo cercano al amor y que casi había logrado llenar el vacío que quedo en mi corazón. Y a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios siglos desde aquel fatídico día una parte de mi, mas grande de lo que debería, seguía aferrada a el

Estaba segura de que nunca amaría a alguien como ame a Edward. Jamás. Pero…no podía seguir aferrada a su imagen por siempre.

Además… ¿para qué engañarme? Si la realidad, cruel y grotesca, me golpeaba en la cara una y otra vez, obligándome a reaccionar...recordándome lo que era.

Una inmortal.

Sin embargo… ya era hora de seguir adelante… Había construido una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nueva familia, nunca sería lo mismo….

**- Sera como si nunca hubiese existido **-musite lentamente - **Adios Edward **– acaricie cada una de esas dolorosas palabras mientras veía como se perdía la sortija entre las olas

**-Para siempre-** susurro el viento

**Fin**

* * *

By Aisha_Gataki (Valery L.B)

Bueno este es un final alternativo de crepusculo que hice para una convocatoria... no suelo escribir sobre crepúsculo pues no soy gran fan pero admito tener algo de cariño por algunos personaje, este final lo escribí hace ya un año y algo, y ahora que tengo esta nueva cuenta en decidí subirlo como primera historia.

Algunas me odiaran, pues ya me han odiado personas al leer esto, pero este para mi era el final esperado en al serie, si yo siempre tan fatalista, pero bueno... esun putno de vista diferente y bueno espero que aunque tengan quejas, criticas o algún cumplido me las dejen en un review si?^^

Saludos

Att:Aisha


End file.
